This invention relates generally to an exercise or amusement device for a cat or a dog. Animal exercisers and amusement devices of various descriptions have been known in the art heretofore. In this regard reference is made to the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 1,699,308 Postings 2,096,078 Windson 2,307,905 Ament 5,119,001 Moore et al. 5,148,769 Zelinger ______________________________________
The present invention is an improvement over the aforementioned prior art devices.